


Fathers and Sons

by glymr



Series: The One Where [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Bruce chose Damian over Tim in "Resurrection of Ra's..." arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers and Sons

**Author's Note:**

> A series of unrelated stories, each based on a prompt that began, "The One Where..."

Bruce had chosen Damian because he trusted Tim to get himself out of the situation.

Tim knew that. He _knew_ that.

It still hurt.

Still hurt like a kick to the *gut* to hear Bruce say, "Please, don't hurt my son, Ra's."

Now, kneeling next to the Lazarus Pit, he feels Dick's eyes on him as he scoops up the samples and gazes through the glass. His father, and Kon, and Steph seem to stare back at him. Why should he go on living in a world where they are gone?

He hesitates. Dick is holding his breath. Tim knows what he wants. He wants Tim to pour the liquid back in the pit. To let it go. To let them go.

_Don't hurt my *son*, Ra's._

Tim caps the vials and tucks them into his belt.


End file.
